Tojours fidele au sang
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: "No puedes renunciar a tu familia ni dejarla por imposible, por tentador que a veces pueda resultar" fueron las palabras que le dijo el hombre del espejo a Astoria y estaban tan llenas de verdad, aunque no se pudiera explicar las razones que había detrás.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres._

_«No puedes renunciar a tu familia ni dejarla por imposible, por tentador que a veces pueda resultar. » El mar de los monstruos, Rick Riordan._

**Lo primero que escribo en meses y siento que no tiene sentido alguno. Quería hacer algo acá muy pro, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para estructurar muy bien la idea, entre la Universidad y el trabajo, creo que a duras penas he escrito esto por haber dejado de lado los deberes que son para mañana. Me arrepentiré, lo sé, pero espero que al menos un rato disfruten leyendo, aunque luego queden de WTF? por lo raro que quedó el escrito.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, ¡gracias por leed! **

* * *

**Tojours fidele au sang**

La oscuridad reinaba por los corredores de la mansión, ni siquiera la luz de la luna se atrevía a entrar aquella fresca noche de verano. Afuera el viento soplaba sin clemencia, haciendo que las ramas de los árboles crujieran y que los animales protestaran en un coro tan aterrador que le quitaría el sueño hasta al más experimentado aventurero. Sin embargo, no era la tétrica noche lo que la mantenía despierta. Con su pijama puesta y varita en mano, Astoria merodeaba por los pasillos de su hogar de la misma forma en la que lo hacían los fantasmas en Hogwarts. Lenta y sin prisa, con la vista clavada en el suelo. No era la primera vez que hacía aquel recorrido, así como tampoco era la primera vez que se sentía tentada por aquella idea.

—_«Tojours fidele au sang»_ —leyó la joven, iluminando el escrito que estaba grabado en mármol blanco sobre la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca.

—_«Tojours fidele au sang»_ —repitió detrás de ella la fotografía de su bisabuela, Galatea.

Astoria volteó algo asustada, tan solo para descubrir que la hermosa mujer rubia dormitaba plácidamente en el diván de terciopelo purpura donde había sido fotografiada durante su juventud. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó. Por un instante había creído que la habían descubierto.

Con el mayor cuidado posible, abrió, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, sin hacer ruido. El lema de los Greengrass siempre había sido el de ser fieles a la sangre, a la familia. Recordaba que desde muy pequeña le habían instruido una y otra vez que la familia era lo más importante, que nada más importaba para un Greengrass. Ni el poder, ni el dinero, ni el amor propio podían estar por encima de la lealtad familiar. Un buen ejemplo para ilustrar aquello era su situación actual, esa en la que se veía obligada a ignorar todo en lo que creía y aceptaba sin oposición las decisiones de su familia.

¿Cuánto más podría aguantar? ¿Cuántas veces más podría desviar la mirada mientras sus padres asesinaban muggles o impuros? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que fingir la sonrisa en presencia de los mortífagos o el propio Voldemort? Estaba aterrada, lo único que quería hacer era echarse a llorar y escapar de aquel infierno. Ella no podía ser así, como querían que fuera. Para Astoria estaba mal asesinar, aún bajo la excusa de_ es mi vida o la de ellos_.

—Llévame a donde nunca he de llegar ni aunque pudiera volar—dijo en voz muy baja, al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente el lomo de un libro verde.

Apenas apartó la mano, apareció frente a ella una puerta cristalina y de colores nebulosos. Astoria entró sin titubear, atravesando el umbral y sintiendo como si se hubiese sumergido en agua tibia. Sin embargo, al salir del otro lado, se encontraba complemente seca y parada en medio de una habitación circular donde únicamente había un enorme espejo ovalado en la pared. Se colocó de pie frente al cristal, mas no se reflejó, por el contrario, se veía la figura de un hombre con un libro en la mano, parado en medio de aquella misma habitación en la que se encontraba la castaña.

—Llegaste un poco más temprano hoy —se escuchó el eco de una voz masculina que venía de todas partes, pero que pertenecía al hombre del espejo.

—Ya lo decidí —contestó a su favor—. No quiero seguir aquí —añadió al tiempo que se acercaba y acariciaba el marco plateado con la yema de los dedos.

—¡No te atrevas! —bramó el hombre y una fuerza invisible apartó a Astoria del espejo—. ¡No sabes lo que dices, aún eres una niña!

—¡Peor ya no quiero estar aquí! —se defendió, aferrándose a la idea de renunciar a todo por falta de carácter para afrontar la realidad.

Llevaba semanas dándole vueltas al asunto. Desde que regresó de Hogwarts, tras la muerte del profesor Dumbledore, no había hecho otra cosa que buscar la manera de huir. Ella no era material de guerra. No sabía ni luchar ni defenderse, como tampoco tenía la sangre fría para matar aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Y tenía miedo. Miedo de que un día Madame Lestrange o el señor Nott llegaran con alguno de los prisioneros a los que iban a interrogar y le pidieran a ella que hiciera el trabajo sucio como prueba de lealtad, de la misma forma en la que se rumoreaba que lo habían hecho con otros hijos de mortífagos. ¿Qué haría entonces? Era más que obvio que no iba a poder y deshonraría a su familia, o peor aún, pondría sus vidas en peligro al hacer que su lealtad con el bando tenebroso se pusiera en tela de juicio.

Por esa razón buscaba la mejor solución y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era desaparecer. Debía de irse tan lejos como fuera posible, abandonarlo todo, incluso el nombre y aceptar que ella no era digna de llevar el apellido Greengrass. Quería mucho a su familia y por lo mismo, buscaba lo mejor para ellos, pues era consiente que su instinto de supervivencia no era tan grande como para ir en contra de sus valores morales. Estaba convencida que tarde que temprano le haría daño a sus seres queridos y eso no lo podía permitir.

—¿Y crees que así solucionas las cosas? —le retó el hombre, entornando ligeramente los ojos.

Astoria se quedó helada ante esa mirada tan fría y amenazadora, luego agachó la cabeza en señal de rendición. Incluso con sus ganas de desaparecer, una parte de ella, en su interior, le decía que aquella no era la solución. De hecho, intentar entrar al mundo del espejo sería la mayor estupidez de su vida. Ese otro mundo que en apariencia era perfecto tenía un precio que ella no era capaz de pagar, lo sabía porque él se lo había dicho. No hacía muchas noches atrás que había encontrado aquella habitación por accidente. Todavía no le quedaba muy claro qué era, las viejas mansiones de los sangre limpia tenían tantos secretos ocultos que mucha de la magia que en ellas existía era difícil de explicar. Sin embargo, ese hombre le había explicado que al otro lado había una dimensión desconocida para la mayoría de los magos, una en la que todo funcionaba al revés, donde la magia dominaba y todos convivían como en una utopía. ¿A quién no se le antojaba un mundo así? El único problema era que para poder entrar a aquel mundo tenías que entregarle tu sueño a otra persona y luego volverte su reflejo.

—Y verás una y otra vez como esa otra persona es feliz con lo que debió de ser tuyo... no será envidia lo que sientas porque fue tu decisión, pero te irás pudriendo poco a poco por dentro al saber que pudiste ser feliz y renunciaste a ello... —recitó Astoria, citando palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho aquel hombre la noche anterior. Por lo poco que había sido capaz de deducir sobre su historia, aquel tipo se había vuelto el reflejo de uno de sus antepasados y cuando éste murió de un infarto frente al espejo de la biblioteca, se quedó en aquel limbo, maldiciendo involuntariamente el espejo, como muchos otros lo habían hecho antes y después. La trampa era simple, un alma a cambio de otra, para que él fuese liberado alguien tenía que tomar su lugar, de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho. Mas era obvio que ella no sería su salvadora.

—«No puedes renunciar a tu familia ni dejarla por imposible, por tentador que a veces pueda resultar» —el susurro del hombre la hizo levantar la mirada y verlo con cierto recelo—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tu familia te importa demasiado, tanto que en estos momentos solo piensas en lo triste que estarían si tú desaparecieras. No quieres huir por ellos, sino por ti, porque es demasiado el peso sobre tus hombros que ya no das para más —explicó, agachándose de su lado del espejo para quedar frente a frente con Astoria.

—Tal vez —admitió ella y se encogió de hombros.

—Anda, vete de aquí. Este no es lugar para ti —le animó y con un suave movimiento de muñeca, la fuerza invisible sacó a la joven bruja de aquella habitación.

Astoria se quedó sentada frente al librero, contemplando los libros mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de pasar. Había estado a punto de hacer una locura sin pensar, como casi siempre lo hacía, y de la misma forma, las circunstancias la favorecían. Si la persona al otro lado del espejo hubiese sido una mala persona, posiblemente desde el primer instante la hubiese intentado atrapar, pero no había sido el caso.

—Suerte... tengo demasiada suerte —susurró afligida, haciéndose bolita en el suelo. Siendo sincera, no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar de que su única iniciativa hasta el momento hubiese salido afortunadamente mal.

—Mucha a decir verdad—murmuró una voz femenina cerca de ella, alertándola al instante.

—¿Quién...? —se preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba para toparse con su madre, quien iluminaba tenuemente el lugar con su varita.

—Él, el hombre del espejo, se llama Fausto y lleva siglos encerrado en ese espejo, no porque no pueda encontrar a quien lo remplace, sino más bien porque él decidió cuidar a su familia —le contó su madre, con mucha tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo? —interrogó Astoria sin terminar de digerir lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Fausto fue un Greengrass en vida y al pensar que estaba deshonrando a su familia por estar enamorado de una muggle, pactó con el huésped anterior del espejo para desaparecer sin dejar rastro y se volvió el reflejo de su hermano. Tarde entendió que lo que más le importaba a sus padres era la felicidad y que a diferencia de los Black u otras familias puras, los Greengrass no lo iban a exiliar y borrar del árbol familia —narró Lucina con nostalgia y una tenue sonrisa.

—Mamá —susurró la menor, levantándose y abrazando a su progenitora con fuerza.

—Astoria, ser leal a tu familia no solo significa hacer lo necesario para protegerla, sino también implica entender que cuentas con su apoyo incondicional sin importar lo que decidas hacer —dijo la mujer en voz baja.

La joven asintió con la cabeza sin romper el abrazo. Tanto su madre como Fausto tenían razón, porque lo importante ahí no era sacrificarse por el bien de los demás como lo haría Gryffindor, ni tampoco era ver el lado práctico como lo haría un Ravenclaw, ni siquiera era cosa de esforzarse para que todo saliera bien cual Hufflepuff. Nada de eso. Los Greengrass habían sido siempre Slytherin no por ser de sangre limpia o de creencias puristas-elitistas, sino por su astucia y lealtad. Ellos harían lo que fuese necesario para sobrevivir, pero no por ello le serían leales a un mago tenebroso. No, ellos eran y serían para siempre leales a la sangre, a su sangre, a su familia.

* * *

**Primer fic del año, de hecho y me he ausentado tanto que mis Doc Manager se quedaron vacíos al espirar los 90 días D:**

**¡Merlín! Siento que estoy echando por la borda mis más preciados pasatiempos y que pronto estaré siendo consumida por un trabajo de profesional que no me va a dejar disfrutar, pero tampoco es como si quisiera echar todo mi esfuerzo al carajo, pero honestamente no me emociona la idea.**

**Como sea. ¡Pasadla bien!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
